


green-eyed monster

by TheDragon



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Getting Together, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: Tonight should have been just she and Gwen in a club, getting drunk on fruity cocktails and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It shouldn't have been Gwen spending half the night talking to a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862782
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the jealousy prompt for my team's bingo!

It was supposed to be a girl's night out.

Tonight should have been just she and Gwen in a club, getting drunk on fruity cocktails and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It _shouldn't_ have been Gwen spending half the night talking to a handsome stranger.

Morgana sighed.

To her credit, Gwen had tried to include her in the conversation, but that was easier said than done. Morgana didn't have anything to say to the man that wasn't a snarky remark, and she sincerely doubted Gwen would appreciate her insulting him. So there she was, left to sit, glare holes in the table, and nurse the overly sweet cocktail she'd made the mistake of ordering.

The glances Gwen shot her grew increasingly concerned the longer Morgana kept silent. It _was_ uncharacteristic of her. Usually, she was the life of the party, making friends left and right, getting more phone numbers than she knew what to do with, then throwing them all in the bin because she didn't want anyone that wasn't Gwen.

Tonight, she'd barely said a word.

Maybe, once the jealousy had receded a bit, she would feel guilty for making Gwen worry. Until then, she would sit here quietly, put up with the little green monster that had made its home inside her chest, and try her best to keep any scathing remarks to herself.

That was easier said than done, unfortunately. Morgana had to fight _very_ hard not to break the cocktail glass she was holding when the stranger— _Lancelot_ , apparently—gave Gwen his phone number, hastily written down on a napkin. Heart aching and unable to listen to the conversation any longer, Morgana stumbled to her feet, intent on going to the loo.

Before she could take a single step, however, Gwen stood up right alongside her and put her hand on Morgana's shoulder, holding her back.

"It was nice meeting you," Gwen told Lancelot with a smile. "But we really must get going now."

If Lancelot was disappointed, he didn't show it. He helped Gwen into her jacket and kissed her hand as he said goodbye. Morgana, rooted in place, didn't move until Gwen gently took her by the shoulders and steered her out of the club. As they walked, she chattered, obviously more than a bit unnerved by Morgana's continued silence.

Morgana couldn't bring herself to reply to anything Gwen said, not with the jealousy still coiled tight in her chest. She feared that if she spoke, she might say something she would regret, and hurting Gwen was the _last_ thing she ever wanted to do.

"Are you all right, Morgana?" Gwen finally asked, catching Morgana's wrist and pulling her to a stop.

"I'm fine," Morgana replied tersely. At times like this, it felt as though she was no better than Arthur when it came to feelings. Uther had really done a number on them both.

"You're not."

Gwen's glare was enough to bring Morgana’s guilt to the fore; she found her resolve to keep quiet wavering.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Gwen finally said, pursing her lips. "I'm just worried. You seemed fine when we got to the club, but now you're so distant. You’re _never_ like this with me."

Morgana sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked past Gwen, unable to bring herself to meet Gwen's questioning gaze.

"I... It was supposed to be just the two of us in that club, and you spent most of the evening talking to a stranger," she said, willing her voice not to waver. "I suppose I was a bit..."

"You were jealous?" Gwen asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes," Morgana confirmed, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She ducked her head when the weight of Gwen's gaze became too much to bear.

"Jealous like a friend?" Gwen asked, putting one hand on Morgana's cheek and tilting her head up. Their eyes met. "Or jealous like..."

" _Not_ like a friend," Morgana replied. After a beat, she linked her hand with Gwen's. When Gwen didn't immediately pull away, Morgana took a deep breath to steel her nerves before continuing. "I'm jealous because I'm in love with you."

There was a moment of silence. Morgana let it go on for a bit before finally letting go of Gwen's hand and taking a small step back. This had been a bad idea. She shouldn't have said anything. The pain blossoming in her chest was unlike any she had ever felt.

"You're in love with me?" Gwen asked, sounding dazed. "With _me_."

"Yes," Morgana replied, fighting the heat rushing to her cheeks. She was barely able to get the words past the lump that had appeared in her throat.

"I..." Gwen trailed off.

"You don't need to say anyth—"

She didn't manage to get the words out before Gwen planted a kiss on her lips, warm and inviting. When Morgana opened her mouth in surprise, Gwen took the opportunity to press in further. She put her hands on Morgana's shoulders, the heat of them instantly warming her cool skin, and carefully spun them around so that she could push Morgana up against a nearby wall.

Once the shock finally dissipated, replaced by giddiness and an overwhelming relief, Morgana eagerly pushed back. She put one hand on Gwen's waist, the other on the back of her head, tangling her fingers in Gwen's soft hair. Ever so slowly, Morgana opened her mouth and sucked on Gwen's bottom lip. When Gwen let out an encouraging moan and pulled her closer, Morgana let her hand trail up from Gwen's waist to cup her breast.

She’d imagined this so many times. Her dreams had been filled with images of Gwen lying naked in her bed, head on Morgana’s pillow. In those dreams, Morgana would crawl in between Gwen’s spread thighs, sliding her fingers up from Gwens ankles, over her calves, knees, thighs, all the way up until she could sink them into the wet heat of Gwen’s cunt.

Oh, the sounds Gwen would make—the moans, the pleas, the whines. Morgana would make sure to thrust her fingers against the places that brought Gwen the most pleasure, that made Gwen moan the loudest. And then, once Gwen was on the brink, Morgana would lean down and put her mouth on Gwen’s clit.

She’d pictured Gwen falling apart, Morgana’s name on her lips. Her thighs would clamp down on Morgana’s head as Gwen rode out her orgasm.

The reality before her was so much better than anything her mind could come up with. 

Gwen's eyes were closed, but Morgana could feel how her mouth curled into a smile. As she was about to reach inside Gwen's unzipped jacket, a car honked in the distance, reminding them that they were still in public.

"My place or yours?" Morgana asked, pulling away. She slid her hand from the back of Gwen's head to cup her face, caressing Gwen's cheek. Gwen didn't open her eyes; instead, she put one hand atop Morgana's and leaned forward to hide her face in the crook of Morgana's neck.

"Whichever is closer," Gwen said. Her breath was warm and wet, her lips soft against Morgana's skin. Morgana couldn't hold back the shiver of pleasure that raced up her spine, nor the corresponding warmth between her thighs.

"Mine, then," Morgana decided with a soft laugh. Pressing a kiss to the side of Gwen's head, she pulled out her phone and opened an application. Gwen was quiet as Morgana went through the motions of putting in their address and ordering a cab.

"Our ride should arrive in a few minutes," Morgana said once she was done.

"What will we do till then?" Gwen asked, nosing at the crook of Morgana's neck. She trailed soft kisses up Morgana’s collarbone, the side of her neck, all the way up to the corner of her lips.

Morgana smirked, moving her hands down to Gwen's arse. "I have a few ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, come find me on [tumblr](https://lair-of-the-dragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
